Asgard Wake Up Call
by Destiny Skywalker
Summary: Thor really needs to learn something about sleeping hours. Spoilersspeculation for S9.


Title: Asgard Wake-up Call

Author: Destiny Skywalker

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Time Period: Season 9

Spoilers: Ex Deus Machina, Threads

Summary: Thor needs to learn something about sleeping hours.

Disclaimers: The usual.

* * *

General Hank Landry had been having a wonderful dream about being stranded on a tropical island far, far away when he was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash and a strange voice insistently calling his name. Old soldier's reflexes made him jump up and bring his fists up before the situation caught up to him.

"General Landry, I assure you that I mean no harm," said the small, brown alien that Landry realized was an Asgard. Landry slowly lowered his fists, and glanced at the clock. What did the little guy want at 2 in the morning?

"You do realize that it's the middle of the night, right?" he asked grumpily.

"I apologize, General Landry, for interrupting your sleep cycle, but I assure you it is of the utmost importance. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," the little alien said without emotion.

"Heard a lot about you," Landry grunted.

Thor's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in an almost human gesture. "I have information for the members of SG-1 and I thought it would be prudent to request their assistance through you."

"Uh, sure," Landry replied. This was definitely the weirdest job he had ever had. "I'm pretty sure that they'll be…" he was interrupted by a bright flash of light. "… sleeping too."

He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. He would deal with this in the morning.

* * *

Daniel Jackson was in the middle of working on translations for the tablets that SG-5 had brought back from P4C-767 when he found himself crashing to the deck of an Asgard ship. _They really need to work on transporting me into furniture_, he thought grumpily as he rubbed his sore backside.

He looked over to his left to see Teal'c sitting cross-legged on the floor, probably just interrupted from a session of Kel'no'reem. Even though the Jaffa no longer needed to engage in meditation, he still found it more relaxing than sleep, which was plagued by dreams and other interruptions. Teal'c opened his eyes and blinked before acknowledging Daniel with a nod of his head.

On the other side of Teal'c, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was lying flat on his back with a hand behind his head, snoring loudly. A true fighter pilot in every sense, Mitchell had the uncanny knack of being able to completely pass out and catch every wink of sleep possible when in non-combat situations. Apparently, even being transported into Earth orbit from his quarters at the SGC did not rouse him.

He looked over to his left expecting to see Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, but instead there was just empty space. Daniel crinkled his brow, wondering why his other teammate was not with them. He had gone by her lab earlier that evening and was surprised to find it dark and locked.

He turned to ask Teal'c about it when he heard the flash of an arrival and saw the flash from behind him. He looked back to see a blue pajama-clad Samantha Carter, the fourth member of SG-1, lying with her back facing him, and a bare arm lying across her waist that was definitely not hers.

Daniel felt his eyes get huge before he turned away quickly and looked at Teal'c. Teal'c merely smiled and called out, "Greetings O'Neill, ColonelCarter."

"Huh?" Daniel heard behind him and he turned around slowly towards the voice. Major General Jack O'Neill's silver hair was standing up in several directions, even more disheveled in sleep than it normally was. He was up on one arm and blinked his brown eyes a few times before meeting Daniel's. "What time is it, Danny-boy?" he asked with a yawn.

"Umm… 2:10 in the morning," Daniel answered as he glanced at his watch. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Didn't know you were in town, Jack."

"Just got in a few hours ago, Daniel. Was going to call you in the morning, I swear," he said as he removed his arm from Sam's waist and laid back down flat on his back and stretched.

Daniel was more than weirded out by how completely normal Jack was acting about this. He looked back over at Teal'c, only to find the Jaffa with a huge smirk plastered across his normally unreadable face. Luckily, Daniel was saved from having to say anything by Mitchell waking up.

"General," he greeted Jack, popping off a salute as he sat up. "Umm… what's going on?" he asked as he realized his surroundings.

Daniel looked back at Jack, who was sitting up again. "Hopefully Thor will come in here soon and tell us," Jack replied. He leaned over and shook Sam. "Hey, Sam, wake up," he said softly. Sam did not reply, but shifted slightly and rubbed her feet together.

An evil grin lit up Jack's face. "Colonel Carter, on your feet!" he barked out in his best General voice.

Sam woke up with a start and sat straight up and was halfway to her feet when she looked over at Jack and glared. "You're sleeping on the couch the rest of the weekend," she said.

The group was distracted by Thor entering the room at that moment. "O'Neill, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I thought it might be best to transport you as well to avoid potentially transporting parts of you with Colonel Carter," he started without preamble.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for my health, buddy," Jack answered with a grimace. He was probably imaging waking up without his arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daniel exploded.

The five others in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Daniel. "Doctor Jackson, the Asgard have obtained information about the Orii that we thought would be useful. We have found…"

"No," Daniel cut him off. "I mean what's going on _here_," he said, stabbing a finger towards Jack and Sam for emphasis.

Jack and Sam simply turned towards each other with quizzical looks on their faces. "You didn't tell him?" she asked.

"I thought you told him."

"I thought he knew."

"Well, I did too. He is pretty nosy…"

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed indignantly.

"Doctor Jackson," Thor interrupted the exchange. Everyone turned their heads away from Daniel and back towards him. "I believe that discussion of the change in O'Neill and Colonel Carter's relationship can wait until after I've given SG-1 the information."

Daniel whipped his head back around towards Sam and Jack. "_Thor_ knows? You told _Thor_ and not _me_?" he screeched.

Jack grimaced and Sam put her head in her hands. "Yeah, we'd rather Thor had found out a different way," he snapped.

"O'Neill, I took extra time to ensure that you and Colonel Carter were not otherwise engaged before bringing you aboard," Thor reminded him.

"Gee, thanks."

"DanielJackson," Teal'c interrupted, saving Jack, Sam, or Thor from any further embarrassment. "I believe we should listen to what Thor has to tell us."

"Indeed," Thor narrowed his eyes and turned to move from the room and hinting that they should follow. The five of them started to get up and follow Thor.

"Honestly, you two, I'm just hurt that no one told me. We were a team," Daniel said sadly, and much more quietly than before.

"Daniel, honestly, we thought you knew," Sam said as they walked down the corridors. "It's also just sort of… awkward to talk about." She gave Jack a small sheepish smile, to which he gave a shrug of acknowledgement.

"I'm happy for you guys," he stated, realizing that he was making his friends feel like he was displeased with the development. "And it's about damn time," he said with a grin.

"Indeed, DanielJackson."

Daniel looked over at Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, who was smirking. "Don't tell me you knew too," he said exasperatedly.

Mitchell put up his hands. "Hey, only because General O'Neill threatened to dismember me if anything happened to her in the field."

"Ja-ack!" Sam protested.

"Oh, I threatened the same thing if anything happened to Daniel or Teal'c," Jack said mildly.

"Yeah, as an after thought," Mitchell replied good-naturedly.

They had stopped their walk towards the room Thor had chosen for the briefing, and the five of them belatedly realized that Thor was waiting for them to pay attention to them.

"Hey Thor," Jack asked. "If you don't need me, do you think you could beam me back down so I can get some sleep?"

Sam turned her face towards him and glared, and Jack muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh for cryin' out loud!"

The three other members of SG-1 looked at each other and grinned. Jack was _so_ sleeping on the couch this weekend.

The End


End file.
